Pokémon: The Hybrid ChroniclesType Light
by Dr. Zero
Summary: *Re-Post*
1. Chapter 1

"I'm leaving," I announced cheerfully.

"Taking off early? Well just be careful, Vex. Your older brother will have my head if anything happens to you."

"See you later Uncle Alex," I responded before logging my self out of the labs network and swapping my white lab coat for my normal light tan one.

It was a cool day in early spring and as opposed to teleporting straight home like normal; I decided to take a walk in the park. It was bright and sunny and most of the park was crowded with humans, other hybrids, and various species of Pokémon, but I wanted a little peace and quiet so I teleported myself to a large pond in the nearby forest. Normally this part of the forest was abandoned, with the exception of a few wild Pokémon. So I was surprised to see another person sitting next to the water.

"Hi," I called out. The person who was obviously a hybrid got up from where he was sitting and turned towards me. I noticed that his eyes were deep yellow with black rings around them, his hair was blue, and his skin had a feint blue tinge.

"What do you want?" he croaked out while eyeing me distrustfully.

"Oh nothing. I'm Vex , what's your name?"

"Luther," he said in response.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Are you heading to the city? Because if you are I could help you find your way," I beamed.

"Why? Why would you help me?" Luther asked, apparently still not trusting me.

"Why wouldn't I? You would be new to the city and it's the right thing to do," I said with a smile.

"Thank you," he replied again with some apparent difficulty.

I began walking closer to him intending to offer a hand shake, but before I reached him I was forced to stop and was brought to my knees clutching my head by an extremely strong telepathic attack. It was a like an entire chorus of voices, but they where all saying the same thing.

_(Vex it is time for you to join us. Your place is with your own kind and not with these lesser beings. The time is now. Give us your power so that we may give birth to our Utopia.)_

"No. No leave me alone. I can't help you. I won't help you. Just leave me alone," I whimpered.

_(Vex you must join us. It is your purpose, your destiny. We are coming for you and you will join us.)_

_(Big brother help,) _I whimpered telepathically before losing consciousness under the pressure of the psychic assault.

While I was unconscious Luther crouched over me to see if I was alright. This would have been fine except for the fact that a few moments later my Arcanine-hybrid older brother Aiden arrived, and upon finding me unconscious with a stranger standing over me made the worst possible assumption about the situation.

"You bastard!" Aiden growled in blind rage, his red eyes blazing, and his fangs bared.

"This isn't how it looks. He just CROAK" began Luther, but he was quickly interrupted by a round house kick that he just barely avoids being decapitated by.

"How dare you hurt my brother!" yells Aiden, who then sinks in to a boxers stance and begins to unload on Luther with a series of **Fire Punch **attacks.

Things continued in this manner, with Aiden attacking and Luther skillfully barely avoiding the high speed attacks, until the noise from the fight managed to shake me from my incapacitated state.

"Big brother wait!" I shouted, knowing full well that in his enraged state Aiden wouldn't hear me. So to stop the onslaught I teleported myself between Aiden and Luther, and took the full force of Aiden's last punch, and then the entire world faded to black again.

" Vex. Vex please be ok. I am so sorry," I heard Aiden pleading as I slowly slipped back into consciousness . He was kneeling with me cradled in his arms like a small child, with his black motorcycle jacket wrapped around me, my five harvest gold colored tails draped across my torso, and the faint scent of hyper potion was in the air.

"Hi, big brother. Thank you for coming to save me," I said with a weak smile, my crystal blue eyes looking up into his normally fierce, but currently very soft red eyes.

"I could have killed you, why would you do something like that?" he asked.

"Because big brother, I couldn't let you hurt anyone, especially not because of me. I'm not worth it."

"Vex please don't say that," Aiden protested, punctuating his dismay with a soft growl before rising back to his full rather intimidating height, of six feet five inches, as if my weight made no difference.

"You alright?" interrupted Luther, who was standing off to Aiden's left at a slight distance.

"I'm fine."

"Vex, I should get you home," said Aiden.

"Wouldn't you rather go back to having coffee with Officer Jenny," I said jokingly, after noticing the faint smell of coffee on his breath, and that he was still wearing his Jubilife City P.D. detectives badge. "Just kidding big brother, but could you put me down please," I continued, blushing slightly, to which Aiden responded by chuckling softly, pulling me closer to himself, and raising his body temperature which quickly lulled me back to sleep.

_(Big brother he's my friend, be nice to him, please,)_ I managed to get out, before sinking helplessly in to the safe warmth of my older brother.

"Hey you, If Vex called you his friend I guess I have no choice but to be nice to you. So come on and follow us home. Oh and if you are just taking advantage of Vex's kind, innocent nature I'll do a whole lot worse than just tossing you in a jail cell." said Aiden, baring his fangs slightly at the end to emphasize his point.

"Understood."

Following this brief discourse Aiden with me securely in his arms took of at what he considered to be a brisk jog, back towards the city, with Luther running to keep up. The trip from the forest pond to the apartment that my brother and I share would normally be a twenty minute trip by foot, but thanks to the quick pace set by Aiden it took us only a little over nine minutes to reach i

'


	2. Chapter 2

- Aiden's POV-

Vex awoke and found himself at home at still being held by me, as usual I hadn't left his side while he was sleeping, and we were being watched, from the recliner at the far side of the living room, curiously by Vex's new friend Luther.

"Hi, sleepy head," I said mockingly before using my free hand to move back the strands of hair covering his left eye, only to grunt in annoyance when they fell back into their usual place.

"Hi, big brother, and no I'm not going to cut my hair," Vex replied sleepily.

"Hey no fair reading my thoughts, but seriously you're starting to look like a girl," I joked before shifting so that he was sitting in the chair and not on my lap.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Vex, I told you to stop thanking me for _**that**_. It's my fault in the first place."

"But it's not your fault big brother. If I…"

"No it is my fault. I've failed you twice already, it's my responsibility to take care of you, and then there's what happened today," I insisted.

"It's ok. I'm fine really." Vex lied, but a sudden sharp twinge of pain caused him to give an involuntary whimper.

"Vex!" I exclaimed.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I'm ok honestly. Please don't worry about me big brother, you probably have more important things to be concerned with."

"The fact that you would say something like that is why I worry," I protested with a hint of pain in my voice.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promised you, remember?"

Not wanting to think back to the nature of that promise I decided to change the subject. I stood up and then kneeled in front of him so that we were at eye level with one another and asked, "Vex if your weren't being attacked earlier why did you call out to me?". He wasn't able to answer my question aloud. Vex simply drew himself up a small as possible, flattened his ears against his head, wrapped his tails around himself defensively so that their black tips almost met the black tips of his hair , and pulled my jacket more tightly around him.

_(They are coming after me again,) _he whispered in the corridors of my mind, but it came out more like a child whimpering to its elder sibling of a reoccurring nightmare, than a simple statement.

"Why? Why after all of this time would they be coming after you again?" I asked, speaking as softly as possible to avoid revealing the fact that I was trapped somewhere between abject terror, and righteous rage.

"This is why," Vex said, then I felt something soft and furry touch my hand, I grabbed the thing gently which shattered the illusion hiding Vex's sixth tail.

"Oh no," I mouthed.

"I thought that if I hid it they wouldn't find out, and they would leave me alone. I'm sorry big brother."

"Vex, it's not your fault. You can't stop your powers from growing any more than I could stop protecting you," I replied, while gently stroking the offending appendage.

"Maybe it would be best if I just…"

"No!" I howled, jumping to my feet. "I am not going to let you martyr yourself."

"But, if I wasn't around they wouldn't have a reason to come looking for me, or to harm anyone because of me. Wouldn't that be best for everyone? I really wouldn't mind dying, if it would mean that you and everyone else would be safe."

Before I could tell my kind hearted little brother just how wrong he was Luther interrupted.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"We should tell him, that way he can figure out if he wants to stick around or not," I instructed Vex, putting emphasis on the phrase "or not".

Vex look at me like he agreed, but he didn't answer. Instead, he just sat there looking at me helplessly and shivering slightly. It was then that my damnable Arcanine overly developed protective instincts kicked in, which caused me to sit down next to Vex and wrap my arms and tail around him, sort of like how a Arcanine parent would act to calm a scared pup.

"Ok listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once," I began. "There is this group called the Order of the Nine Arms. It consists of nearly all of the world's Ninetails-hybrids, which means that there are about 150 of them, with Vex and one other hybrid being the only known exceptions. They're goal is to rule and reshape the world, by pooling their collective energy to conquer it. However, they don't have enough power yet, and it's because of this they want Vex. It may be hard for you to believe, but Vex as it currently stands has twice as much power than their entire collective, and his powers are still growing."

"But, the power that lasts over 1000 years CROAK, is CROAK myth," interrupted Luther.

"I wish it was, but it's real and they will stop at nothing to get Vex and use his to finish their plan."

"Only, I don't want to use my powers at all. I don't want to become a monster. I just want to be left alone," Vex added weakly.

"I'll stay."

"What? Why?" I asked, taken aback by his response.

"He made a choice, I can respect that, also I have noting better to do," he replied, seemingly having to concentrate to get the words out.

"But, if you stay you'll get hurt," protested Vex.

"My choice," said Luther, apparently closing the matter off from further discussion.

"Well, for Vex's sake I'll accept your decision. However, one false step and…," I started, and then I finished the statement with a low predatory growl.

That was where the conversation ended. The rest of the day consisted of me calling into work, Vex snoozing lightly curled up next to me, watching a soccer match, and me ordering a pizza since Vex was probably not in the mood to cook anything. At some point in the late evening, while Vex was asleep, Luther decided that is was time for some light interrogation.

"Are you two really brothers?" he asked

"Biologically no, and legally I'm just his guardian. However, in all the ways that matter I'm his big brother and he is my little brother." I answered, emphasizing the word "my", while impulsively stroking the soft fur on Vex's pointed ears, causing him to give a contented murmur in his sleep.

"How?" he continued to inquire.

"Do you mean how did I end up with him?" I asked and he nodded; "Well that's a bit of a long story, but I guess I wouldn't hurt to tell you the gist of it. It was seven years ago…"

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"Officer Jenny sir, officer Aiden Flamberg reporting as ordered," I said to my blue haired superior officer, after having to rush in the middle of the night from my apartment to the hospital/Pokemon center on the opposite side of the city.

"Normally I wouldn't use a rookie for a situation like this, but since you are the only fire type on the force I have no choice," she stated flatly.

"Sir, what is going on?"

"Here is the short and sweet of it. A nine year old Vulpix-hybrid boy by the name of Vex Weiss was being treated here as the result of stab wounds received during a mugging gone wrong, in which his mother was killed. At some point he must have awoken from sedation and found his way to the hospital morgue where his mother was being held," she answered.

"So what is the problem?"

"There wouldn't be one except for the fact that he has surrounded himself in a wall of flames and will not let any one near him. According to the hospital shrink it's something that young fire types do if they are lost or frightened. We would just let him burn himself out, since the buildings fire suppression system is keeping the flames from spreading, but apparently that could be fatal for him. I need you to go in there and calm him down before he burns out or bleeds to death from his wounds which might have reopened."

"Rodger," I said before entering the building and dashing quickly to the downstairs morgue.

Sure enough there was a small boy huddled in the corner of the room surrounded by flames, and the smell of fresh blood was in the air. Figuring that he wouldn't be able to hear me over the crackling of the flames, I walked through them and knelt down in from of him, and said as softly as possible "Hi" . He looked up at me, and even though the heat was evaporating his tears I tell that he was crying. He didn't answer he just gave a small cry, that was some where between a terrified whine and sorrowful moan. That sound coupled with the scared and lost look in his eyes would have been enough to break the heart of even the hardest rock type. I guess it was my instincts getting the better of me more so than anything else, but I leaned over and gathered the small creature in front of me into my arms, and said

"Hey don't worry. Your big brother is here now, and every thing is going to be ok, because I'll look after you."

"Big brother," he repeated, weakly clutching the front of my, thankfully, fire retardant uniform.

"That's right. Just sleep, you're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you."

He looked up at me with a look that said that he believed and trusted me, and then he placed his head against my chest and fell asleep.

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

"Shortly after that I found out that he didn't have any known living relatives. So, despite protests from the higher ups at the police department I adopted him," I said finishing the story, looking sadly at the teen that was sleeping childlike next to me.


End file.
